


mommy issues

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 11: in which sara + kendra mercilessly tease ava about wanting to make a baby. and by mercilessly, we mean sexually.





	mommy issues

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 11. hope y'all like pregnancy kink or whatever femslash forever

Kendra says, “Do you know what I’ve been thinking about?” And the touch of her hand, coming from behind to snake around Ava’s throat, is direct enough in its intent to elicit a shudder.

Ava tries to focus, like Sara isn’t also there, sitting on her lap, tapping her head against Kendra’s fingers and smiling to herself. “What?”

“Well,” Kendra says, rubbing her thumb against the line of Ava’s jaw, ghosting right over her pulse point in a rhythm. “The usual fun things, of course, but also-“

Sara lets out a small noise of attention, shifting her hips. And then shifting them again, so she’s pointedly grinding in Ava’s lap. “Don’t get hot and bothered so _fast_ ,” Sara says. “Poking into me. We’re just _talking.”_

Ava feels her cheeks flush, egged on by Kendra cupping her cheek, pressing her lips to the back of Ava’s head and making encouraging, cooing sounds. “I was thinking that Ava would make _such_ a good _mom,_ ” Kendra says. “She takes _such_ good care of us.”

Ava doesn’t pretend she can control the reaction she has, the throb of all-encompassing arousal that runs through her. “What?”

“I want a _baby,”_ Kendra says, drawing out the word. 

“You have- You have a baby,” Ava says, stammering out the words, digging in her mind for some thread of rationality before the fog of content arousal smothers over her thoughts.

“But I want _another,_ ” Kendra says, like babies are milkshakes or slices of pizza, like she can just throw something out there like _this,_ and it’s not _silly_ but _unfairly_ hot. 

“You’re getting her girl-dick all _hard,”_ Sara says, moving to straddle Ava with her legs, nothing but a few layers of clothes between them. “I think she wants to be your _baby mommy._ ”

“Sara,” Ava whines. She rubs her hips upward, against the spot right between Sara’s legs. “We-“

“What’s the _matter_ , Aves?” Sara says. “I’d do it, but I don’t have what _you_ have. And I want Kendra to have a baby that I can actually _like._ ”

“You _love_ Hector,” Ava protests.

“But he isn’t _yours,”_ Sara says. “I mean, you didn’t come all up in _Kendra_ and make him. And don’t you _want_ to fill her up?”

Ava whimpers, and when Kendra proffers her thumb, Ava kisses it gently, before sucking it into her mouth. 

“I _want_ it,” Kendra says, in that tone that is all honey and leaves no room for Ava to even _think_ of anything else. 

“I can _help,_ ” Sara says, and the word help is both a taunt and a promise, and she braces her hands on Ava’s sides and sidles down between Ava’s legs, resting her head on Ava’s thighs. “You know, you’re the only dick I’ve had in my mouth in _ages.”_

“Because hers is the _best,_ ” Kendra says. “It’s so _big_ and _pretty._ ”

Sara snickers at that, maybe because she notices how Ava seems to twitch at that, how she can _feel_ herself react to it, at how _malleable_ she feels when Sara reaches her hand into Ava’s sweatpants, under the cottonof her underwear.

And then Kendra is sitting on her leg, pulling off her top, saying, “Ava, play with me.” She cups her breasts with her hands, and Ava is momentarily _lost_ between the two of them, Sara kissing at her length and Kendra’s breasts and the freckles on her skin and the way her nipples perk under her thumbs.

And then Sara sucks Ava into her mouth, and Ava gasps out Sara’s name, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair.

“Does that feel good?” Kendra asks, as Ava begins to kiss at her breasts, trying to focus, trying to answer- “You take such good care of us. You make us feel like your _baby girls._ ”

Sara hums in contentment, pulling back, lips wet. “That’s why she wants you to _make_ a baby, Aves.”

“Don’t you want to be a _mom?”_ Kendra asks, and it’s kind of hard to understand her when Ava has wrapped her arm around her waist, panting with a special kind of desperation. “Don’t you want to _fuck a baby into me?”_

“You know _I_ do,” Sara says. “But Ava’s gotta be the one to do it.”

“If I could let you, Sara,” Ava says, and her voice catches in her throat. “I- I-“

“What?” Sara says. “You’d let me come in her and make a baby instead of you?”

Ava wrenches her hand more tightly against Sara’s scalp, delighting in the way that Sara mewls in protest. “I didn’t say that.”

Sara grins with that sort of wickedness Ava has grown terribly fond of. “I think I’m gonna raw your ass, brat.”

“Uh, I’m going to be a _mother_ ,” Ava says. “Show some respect.”

“That’s right, Sara,” Kendra says, grinning as Ava pulls her underwear off. “She’s my _baby mommy.”_

Sara smacks Ava on the arm and Ava doesn’t even mind because Kendra is sinking onto her, and she grins, holding Kendra’s hips and leaning back, enjoying the feeling-

“Don’t worry,” Sara says. “If it doesn’t take this time, we can always try again.”

“We can-“ Kendra thrusts forward, moaning in pleasure. “Try all night long.”

“ _All night_ ,” Sara repeats, and her hand slides under Ava’s ass.


End file.
